The Fall of the Bijuu Hunters
by ShioriErz
Summary: Kagami Taiga is a Halfling, born of human and the half human, half animal or more commonly known as Bijuu. The Emperor of the Bijuus has made his move to eradicate mankind and only Kagami is capable of passing the news to his brethrens of the Bijuu Hunters. But when Kagami met a peculiar Bijuu, he thinks that maybe not all Bijuus outside the Hunters are bad. One-sided KagaKuro.


**Author's note: Yo! XD As you guys can guess, this is another new ff. I'll update the others once the laptop is done being fixed and I finished those half-done chapters but until then, I'm sating your appetites for AkaKuro ffs with bunches of new ffs typed with phone. Please ignore the mistakes I made. After all, there's only so much you can do with a phone. *bows***

**.**

**.**

"Hurry! Run!"

"But, senpai!"

"GO! LISTEN TO YOUR SENPAIS, BAKAGAMI!"

With a heavy heart, Kagami started to flee in the opposite direction of his seniors. Shivers wrecked his body, memories of red and gold came unbidden. Those cold, unforgiving eyes that gave command to slaughter many of his comrades. A chill that had nothing to do with the temperature went through him. He knew that the Red Emperor would stop at nothing to eradicate his kind.

The humans.

After all, the Bijuus - as they called themselves - had no need for the humans. The only things that set a Bijuu apart from a human were the extra appendages of fluffy ears on top of their heads and tails as well as the heightened senses, speed, strength, intelligence and fast healing. Thus, they were more than capable of performing human actions such as farming, inventing and so on.

_They will probably be better at it too, _the dark red haired Halfling mused silently.

He lightly shook his head and ran and ran and ran until his lungs burned and his muscles begged him to stop. But he persevered and continued running. He could not be caught. Must not be caught. He was the only one left of the Seirin squad. He needed to tell the Bijuu Hunters that the Emperor had started his move and humanity was at the brink of destruction. He was a Halfling, born of Bijuu and human, and that was the reason why the Emperor did not immediately kill him.

It was not out of kinship nor was it out of mercy.

No, the Alpha wanted him to suffer for even existing in the same plane of dimension as him. After he had suffered enough, only then would he be killed. Like many Halflings before him and the Bijuus that supported the belief that humans and Bijuus could co-exist together.

The rustles of leaves and the cracks of fallen twigs alerted Kagami. The Bijuus must had finished off his seniors and were coming for him now. He was not given the time to mourn, however, as the sound of sharp whistling caught his ear and he barely dodged the knives that were aimed to his head. The knives embedded themselves deep into the tree in front. He cursed loudly and picked up his pace, ignoring the vehement, silent protests his muscles made.

"Run, run, little piggy~"

"He's a tiger."

"Really? Then... Run, run, little tiger~"

Sensing the momentary carelessness of his pursuers, Kagami allowed his lips to curl into a smirk as he saw something that could work to his advantage. He used his mind senses to mentally reach out and estimate the number of the Bijuus.

_Four of them, _he thought.

Gathering what little bit of energy he had left, he waited for the right moment.

_Almost there._

The Bijuus were getting closer. Kagami decided to risk a precious second to look back and throw a bomb at them. A loud explosion of flames occured later, followed by the sound of falling trees and splintering wood. But in his haste of getting away, the redhead stumbled on a tree root.

_Shit!_

"Come back here, you little runt!"

The smell of charred flesh wafted through before images of snarling tailed beasts and destroyed landscapes invaded his mind. Taking it as a cue to use the energy he gathered earlier, he shocked everyone by the sudden burst of speed.

"Crap! He's getting away!"

"Not for long."

"Less talking, more working."

The Betas nodded at the order from the Alpha and with renewed vigour, chased after their prey. They spent a few more minutes of chasing before they finally cornered Kagami to the edge of a waterfall with nowhere to escape.

"You have nowhere to run now. Surrender peacefully and the Emperor might spare you with a painless death."

Or so they thought.

The Halfling merely grinned ferally and spoke, "You and I both know that ain't gonna happen."

The Alpha nodded. "Regardless of what your fate may be, the fact remains true that you have no other option."

The redhead wiggled a finger in a 'you are wrong' gesture and replied, "You're wrong. I have another option." And promptly pointed at the waterfall behind him with his thumb.

The Bijuus' eyes widened.

"You don't possibly mean-"

"That's right. I'd rather take my own life over being captured by the loyal dogs of the tyrannical Emperor."

After he said that, Kagami jumped off the waterfall with the size of a ten-story building. He twisted his body and saw the horror-stricken faces of his pursuers. He righted his position and plunged head first into the biting, cold water.

The pain that coursed through his entire body shook him out of his disoriented state and he quickly swam to the surface for air. After his head broke the water surface, he took a huge gulp of air and scanned his surroundings. Luckily, the mist at the bottom of the waterfall obscured the vision of anyone looking from the above and he saw that the Bijuus were starting to head back to their leader.

Kagami heaved a sigh of relief before another jolt of pain reminded him of his injuries. His brain registered it and informed his body that he needed rest. Numbness took over the control of his limbs and he let the water current float him wherever it flows. Before his world turned to black, he faintly saw a flash of sky blue and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
